


When You Figure It Out

by Ivor_001



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, References to Drugs, Take Love in A Deeper Look, tag打不动了就这样吧, 提及毒瘾, 日久生情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivor_001/pseuds/Ivor_001
Summary: “他不知道，或者从来不承认；他愚蠢至极。”而一切都在慢慢地改变：他，他的男孩，他们的关系。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 4





	When You Figure It Out

*

他从不知道，或者从不承认。他愚蠢至极。

*

（“嘘，嘘。

“安静下来，夏洛克。”）

彼时年轻人闭上了嘴，转而用夹杂着愤怒的目光瞪着他。那目光并非是凶恶的，而更像是对仇恨的不成熟的笨拙模仿，孩子们作出生人勿近的样子，却同时毫无抵御之力地任由外界在灵魂上烙下伤痕。他知道这样的伤几乎是永久的，哪怕伤口落了痂，哪怕他们终于长大，它也始终在那里，沉默地展示着成长之痛。年轻人的眼神令他战栗，他所看到的是如此清澈的虹膜，尽管他相信大多数人会说那眼神是令人窘迫、生厌的。当他抬起头来，他对上的便是这样的目光。他在某一时间畏缩。

年轻人的神情使他看上去如此漂亮。他甩开这个念头。

英雄主义的光曾在他心中掠过，耀眼、炫目得使人无法呼吸，却也短暂、脆弱得令人惊诧不已。现在的他习惯于服从，事事中规中矩。而他仍记得转变的原因。他仍记得他当时的探长对他说的每一句话，告诉他不要多事。不是案件，而是结案率；不是死者，而是统计数字。长吁短叹应当留给媒体和大众，他们所应做到的，只是铁面无私。那是他参与的第一个大案。当他将其中的一部分复述给这个企图闯进犯罪现场的年轻人听时，他看见失望、厌恶将那一对灰绿色的眸子搅得发浑。下一秒，那人便一口气报出了太多无权知道的事，而他几乎没有在听。他只是打断了对方的话。

“你不会放弃的，对吧？”他问，“就算我现在把你赶走。”

年轻人露出了高傲的神色，像是为了掩饰他的不解，一双眼睛仿佛要把他看穿。他看了回去，直到太久。

为他们两个拉起警戒线，他说：“十分钟，告诉我你的结论。”

某一刻他好像看见对方眼中的不解加深了，他的眼色却因而更加明亮。而这景象转瞬即逝。下一刻，年轻人弯腰钻过警戒线，将他远远地甩在身后。“不需要。”那人说。他一边回想着当年那个将他自己击倒在地、从来没有被破解的案子，一边疾步跟了上去。

而这就是故事的开始，他想，虽然当时他以为这就是结局。一个刚进入社会的年轻人，对未来与世界存有不切实际的幻想，以为自己足够聪明，能将一切看清。他并不相信十分钟足够一个没有经过刑事侦查训练的毛头小子看出伦敦警察无法寻得的真相，而他大错特错。夏洛克·福尔摩斯——这是那个年轻人的名字——用五分钟的时间破了案，用剩下的五分钟时间告诉他他有多么愚蠢。而他并不是真的气恼。实际上，绷了会儿脸，他无法抑制地为着那些奇妙的措辞而笑出声来。

在他笑时，福尔摩斯那样看着他，就好像他并不能理解。很有意思，他想，仍然是微笑的样子；很漂亮，——这是？

*

夏洛克瞥了他一眼，便好像洞察了一切，勾起嘴角。他的境况甚至于他心里最深深处的微小波澜全都被照亮。他自己却很难感知到这些，有时，他几乎难以感知到他自己。但他知道夏洛克始终洞若观火，——当他望进那一对漂亮的绿色眸子，当他望进那一片阳光、雨露与森林，他就知道，即使他并不了解自己内心的波澜乍惊。

*

他仍记得他们一起合作的第三个案子，就是那一次，他发现了夏洛克在无聊时的另一种消遣。  
他早就应该猜到的。他见过太多堕落的人，他知道残暴之人往往嘴角带着冷意，登徒子脸上蓄着难以言说的笑，酗酒者双眼浑浊、布满血丝，瘾君子眼中则是令人胆寒的痴狂的快乐和绝望的渴望。那甚至说不上是快乐或者渴望，他怀疑烟雾升起或针头埋进静脉的那一刻，有毒的物质便将他们的大脑腐蚀一空，不再有理智，甚至不再有自我，只剩下一个急切的、失魂落魄的声音在空荡荡的躯体里横冲直撞，引发混乱的、无休无止的回响。

他早就该猜到的。当夏洛克用他苍白的手翻着那些卷宗，当他闭上眼睛，薄薄的眼皮那神经质的轻颤，还有他眼中那疯狂的光。他转过身去看他。

萨丽总说，他的咨询侦探会毁了他们两个。此时她好像就站在门边，直言不讳。她的幻影。

（“你需要休息。”）

“无聊。”

停顿。然后，他接着说了下去。“……足够的睡眠，规律的饮食，适当的运动，健康的爱好。”他说，“而不是这些。”

他们的灰暗岁月：精疲力竭；夏洛克蜷缩在房间的角落，而他将找到的白色粉末涂抹在齿根；他的队伍就在隔壁。

萨丽说：“你太过于相信他。你有没有想过，他可以在一件事上失去理智，就也可能在另一件事上完全疯狂？你怎么能相信他？”

这回，他对着那幻影说“闭嘴”。

“你相信我吗？”

他怀疑夏洛克有没有这么问过他，他怀疑一切只是他脑海中的臆想。时间久了，很多事都渐渐模糊不清，就像阳光下浮动的灰尘。可那又像是夏洛克的声音，又像是在他心里。他决定不再去想。

至少他记得自己没有说什么。直到很久以后，他才能够缓慢而坚定地告诉对方，他愿意相信。有时他太谨慎，有时他太怯懦。大多数情况下，他觉得自己什么也不是，他无关紧要，他的话也没有意义。他什么都没说。直到很久以后，他才说，他一直相信。

*

“肉体如此软弱，精神又时常空虚；才智总会颓委，力量总会衰微，容貌最先褪色，不出十年便面目全非。到了最后，什么都不会剩下，这就是真相。

“人是一种容器。如果其中空空如也，那么容器本身没有意义。”

某一天，夏洛克这样对他说。“可是，夏洛克，”他倚在门边，抱起双臂，“你只是得了重感冒。”  
年轻人发出了一声懊恼的叹息。

他的男孩（“我的，”他说着，微微一笑，）说句什么，而他没有听清。夏洛克把脑袋压进柔软的枕头里，绯红的脸颊几乎玩全被遮住了，那一对灰绿色的眸子却同时被衬得更加幽邃。其中变幻无定的，像是粼粼的波光。带着沉重的鼻音，他嗓音中的尖刻被某种迟钝所取代，听起来甚至是小心翼翼的。“你真的看不出其中的联系？”他问。

格雷戈眨了眨眼睛。“你想喝牛奶吗？”他听见自己说。

现在他的男孩完全不理他了。

（“我真不知道你是不是在装傻。”他的男孩嘟囔着。）

和他表现出来的不一样，他对夏洛克所说的那些并非完全不理解。不过他不愿意多说。

在与夏洛克共事一年之后，他将年轻人介绍给了他那时的妻子劳拉。劳拉摘下半旧的皮手套，向着年轻人伸出手去，夏洛克却像是满不在乎或者很不自在，犹豫着握住了那只手。似乎夏洛克看出了什么，却不愿意说。有些念头从他脑海里闪过，他放任它过去，随意地将手搭在夏洛克肩头。劳拉并非不喜欢夏洛克。

又两年之后，他发现劳拉和一个体育老师有染，而他只是破天荒地早早下班，带着他们的孩子去公园骑自行车。乔跨坐在车上，大笑着避开他玩笑着伸出的手。等他们都累得瘫坐在长椅上，乔告诉他自己喜欢他；很爱很爱他；他不喜欢尼尔，不想看到尼尔来找妈妈。他不知道该怎么回答，只是问乔想不想要苹果派。

再后来，约翰·华生从天而降，和夏洛克一起搬进了贝克街。他于是知道自己可以悄悄抽身离开了。尽管为夏洛克感到高兴，不知为何，他总觉得少了些什么。那感觉就像落了一颗牙齿，它原本占有的那一块地方空空荡荡，神经尚未死去。他发现麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯也有同样的感受，虽然那个男人永远都不会说。麦克罗夫特在夏洛克刚缠上他时便随即找上门来，要求他提供夏洛克的消息。麦克罗夫特仍时不时找上他。但他们大概都隐隐约约感觉到许多隔阂。

他想起劳拉握起夏洛克的手，想起他们曾试图磕磕绊绊地交谈，夏洛克第一次抱起乔。他意识到自己生命中的两个重要部分正在悄无声息地分崩离析，而他无能为力。如果真像夏洛克后来所说的那样，如果人真的是一种容器，那么他就是在看着曾经充盈的生命之水一点点地渗漏，他就是在渐渐地失去意义。

和劳拉分居后，他搬进了单身公寓。他的父母在照顾着乔，每个星期他们才能见上一次。他变得更加孤独，而生活仍在继续。

夏洛克离开过一段时间。但生活仍在继续。他并没有意识到那年轻人的回归在自己身上产生了什么影响，他不知道，或者从不承认。时间流逝。

*

（“对，我会在这里。今天我会陪着你。”）

有趣的是，在短暂的疏远之后，他与夏洛克相处的时间反而更多了。约翰说他好像总是在贝克街的房子里占有一席之地，毕竟夏洛克一闲下来就会念叨着他——的案子，他补充。要是说这句话时医生没有在眨眼，他可能不会感到疑惑。

夏洛克教他用键盘打出各种表情符号，他用学到的东西使萨丽和安德森都大吃一惊。作为回报（也许不算），他把酒吧里的有奖竞猜试题发给夏洛克解闷，然后找机会嘲笑对方在流行文学、音乐与影视作品方面的无知。夏洛克则会加倍地嘲笑回来，并且用实力证明自己确实深谙此道。他们不曾一同出门，不曾一起坐在吧台前，把玻璃杯轻轻地相碰，就像他和约翰所分享的那样；夏洛克从不参与这样的娱乐，却总是热衷于在他们回来之后作出分析，然后对“金发女人并非合适对象”这一问题直言不讳。

“可是，夏洛克，你为什么要关注我打算和谁约会？”他提出抗议。

蜷缩在沙发上的年轻人甚至没有看他：“你没打算和任何人约会，而你甚至不知道原因。”

“我敢说是因为你。”约翰含糊不清地说，“格雷戈花了太多时间和你混在一起。一般当人们这么做之后，他们会结婚。”

他认定这是约翰在太多次被认为是夏洛克的伴儿之后的无力反击，因此并没有在意。

不过他确实在贝克街的厨房里存了自己喜欢吃的饼干。  
*

无意识地，他的目光在那年轻人身上停留。他不再受到蛊惑。但某种更温和也更深沉的情感缓缓地积淀下来，某个声音告诉他，这就是一切。

他仍然不能理解，不明白自己心中为什么会暗潮涌动。而另一边，夏洛克看着他的目光几乎是困惑的。有什么在悄无声息地发生着，在每一天的交谈与笑容里，但他们仍然不知道那是什么。

*

（“好吧，也许不止今天。”）

“你真的看不出其中的联系？”夏洛克问他。那是他们正在调查一起谋杀案，一同跪伏在湿漉漉的草地上，检查尸体上的痕迹。他大概是提了一个愚蠢的问题，夏洛克随即拔高了音调，而约翰出声抚慰。认命地叹了一口气，他掏出笔和记事本。

他们的情绪都不高。这个案件是一个更大阴谋中的关键一环，而太多证据被清晨的一场雨毁坏，剩下的只够他的小天才看出点什么蛛丝马迹，侦破整体上来说毫无进展。而夏洛克正在企图惹怒队伍中的每一个人，这绝对不是什么好的征兆。

有时他想，尽管夏洛克总能看出真相，他本身却是一个更大的谜。有时是绚烂而陆离的光，有时则是黯淡而驳杂的影。更多时候则是光明与黑暗糅合在一起，那双眼睛洞察一切重重阴霾下藏匿的事实，本身又是如此奇异而不可捉摸。他自己也曾在那双眼睛的注视下战栗，将大衣上的褶皱拉平，将还没有取下的戒指遮掩，有意也无意。

那天早些时候，他挡在夏洛克与实际上并不存在的危险之间，结果只是虚惊一场。夏洛克就是不能停止嘲笑。但他那样地盯着他，使他感到一阵眩晕。

“我本以为你并非如此迟钝——”

年轻人停了下来。

他随着对方起身的动作而抬起头。夏洛克站在那里，他逆光望去，看不清他的神情。但他能感受到那如针尖麦芒般的目光，几乎带着愤怒，却因为一连串的疑问而失去了攻击性。他能感受到对方的疑问，但他甚至不知道疑问的内容。他抬起头，看见的只是年轻人肩膀之后苍灰色的混沌天空。

只一眨眼，夏洛克变恢复了常态。他就着现场的痕迹滔滔不绝，却对那片刻的沉默缄口不言，就好像什么都没有发生过。就好像雀儿从枝叶间扑棱棱地腾起，你再望过去，就再也、再也看不见它来过的痕迹。

将一切的疑虑配着淡啤酒一饮而尽，他看着约翰坐在另一边，隔着昏黄的灯光，胡乱地冲他比着手势。“他明白了。”约翰似乎也明白了一切，但他咧开嘴，只顾释放魅力，并不愿意为格雷戈解释夏洛克那天究竟领悟了什么。某种猜想、几近于妄想掠过他的心头，又被他甩到了脑后。他把头埋进臂弯，只当胸口那一阵温柔的、翕动翅膀的感觉，仅仅来自于那一小口浸满思绪的啤酒。

*

（“如果你愿意，”他并没有说出声，就像他很长时间以来都不曾告诉夏洛克自己有多信任他，但他猜夏洛克什么都知道；“我可以留下来，今天，明天，以及许多个明天。”）

不过有时他会觉得，一些人之所以极具吸引力，正是因为其不可捉摸；另一些人之所以使人厌倦，原因不外乎是尽在意料之中：远远望过去，不存在任何秘密，一眼就能看清全部的未来与过去。他掬起一捧水，仔细地洗去脸上的点点泥印与血迹。

我可以看穿你，他对着镜子里的那个身影说。水珠挂在他日益黯淡失色的睫毛上，使他的视线一片模糊。他眨去水珠。镜子里的男人看上去糟糕至极，任何人都无法忽视他的疲惫与失意，他擦伤的额头，或者他被泰晤士河水浸泡的大衣。如此平庸；他尖锐地指出，模仿着脑海里某个太过熟悉的声音，如此无趣。

他看见一双深褐色的眼睛。也许这双眼睛也曾明亮，他未曾在意，于是一年一年地过去，生命一点一点萎缩，他劳劳碌碌，将自己嵌入社会这一家冷冰冰的、永不停转的机器，嵌入一种常规，直至双目积下两洼死水，逐渐地浑浊不明。他将棕色的手掌埋进胡乱竖起的、灰扑扑的头发里。实在没有什么可看的了，他叹了一口气。停下来吧，已经够了。

他知道爱最初如何好似烈火灼烧，最终又如何在一切被烧作灰烬后渐渐熄灭。在不断的猜疑与一贯的平淡中委顿：他的婚姻。而到了那时，太多东西已经成为了这场野火的牺牲品：他们的生命，他们的婚姻，那易于磨损的真心；还有他的棱角，他的自尊，他仅有的一点安慰（“你现在回家，还可以看见她和一个体育老师躺在床上。”那个圣诞节，夏洛克在失控时说出了太多，而这些，他并非不知道。他仅仅是别开头，玩弄那枚戒指。），统统被烧得焦黑开裂，无法辨认。当他收到那封挂号的离婚协议书，他沉默地坐了一会儿，便签了字。

夏洛克后来只是看着他。又是圣诞节和贝克街。“那么，一切都结束了？”年轻人示意着他空荡荡的左手，“效率堪忧。整整一年。”

他发现自己并没有真的在生气。他无法真正地记恨夏洛克，从来如此。于是他说：“是这样的，是的。”说着，用拇指抚摸留在他左手无名指的一道浅浅的伤痕。

他记得夏洛克并没有立即从他身边走开，而是紧盯着他，好一会儿都一言不发。他被盯着有些不自在，但这不自在的感觉又出乎意料地好。最后，仿佛下了很大的决心，夏洛克说：“婚姻是坟墓，不只是针对爱情。”他这样说，耳朵有些发红。

“胡说八道。”他下意识地反驳。

夏洛克皱起了眉。“你没有想再结婚。”他指出。

“没错。”他说，料定在这件事上自己已经是心如死灰，“不再想了。但我不允许你这么说，夏洛克。”

谈话到此结束。夏洛克帮忙安放好那槲寄生，然后急匆匆地推着他离开。“别站在这儿。”年轻人说，好像叫人踩着了尾巴。这景象可真有趣；他是说，如果他的生活里还有什么亮色，这也许就是全部。

出乎意料的是，焦黑的余烬中燃起星星点点的亮光，如此微小却如此不容忽视，倏忽猛烈地燃烧，火舌吞吐，摧枯拉朽。某一瞬间。他产生了一种错觉，以为自己要么投身到火焰中去，与之一同燃烧至荡然无存，要么远远避开，任它将一切毁灭，留他孑然一身。那一瞬间随着他一眨眼而迅速褪色，可当他再睁开眼，他的世界已经不再是一成不变的灰色。他所生活于其中的厚茧裂开一道缝隙，于是光与声透了进来，世界一片安宁。

沿着泰晤士河狂奔半英里的他和与人犯一起跌入冰冷河水的他都不曾预料到巨变的发生。他和那堕落的在浅水滩中扭打时，想到的是迫近的死亡与虚幻的永生。他被对方压进水里，仍不曾向上帝与命运告饶，他因此而骄傲。紧接着，一切就发生了。压在他身上的重量消失了，另一双手，而非扼住他咽喉的的那一双，如此坚定而有力，将他拉出水面。年轻人冲他微笑，说不清是嘲弄还是自傲，如此漂亮，像落入尘世的太阳。他被准许暂时靠在肩膀上，仰起头，思考天空何至于阴沉如此。

“你几乎不会动脑筋，嗯？”年轻人轻笑着，在他耳边说。风拂过。

早春微凉的风。

他听见自己深吸了一口气。

*

一切是怎么发生的呢？他很少有机会去思考这个问题。然而一切发生了，就像真的有一条注定要流向彼方的命运之河，而他们只是沿着河边走。而他们只是在微笑。这一切太好。

他在夏洛克的床前昏昏欲睡，任由傍晚的风将闷热的空气吹散。他的男孩，患着重感冒的男孩儿，吸着鼻子。约翰还没有从医院回来，而他在休假。

“你知道吗？”夏洛克突然说。

“什么？”他稍微振作起精神。

他的男孩吸吸鼻子。“你还欠我一个吻。”夏洛克说，“在槲寄生下面。”

他笑了起来，无法自抑地。

“我知道。”他轻声说，“等你好起来……我知道。”

他意识到自己终于明白过来。他仍然像以前一样笨拙、迟钝，然而，他知道一切。

“我知道。”他说。

*

（“那么现在，来说‘晚安’。”）

The Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如今写文很累，原因不只是写作本身；创作环境太差。老福特用不习惯，随缘登不上去。  
> 这个故事的创作尤其让人感到疲惫：我总觉得没有写出我想写的感觉，简而言之，没有那个能力。为此而感到抱歉。  
> 请自行想象一段更美好的关系：渐渐地、渐渐地坠入爱河，拥抱、亲吻直至最后一刻。  
> EMAIL :1625608710@qq.com，快来找我聊天吧我一个人快要嗑不动了TAT


End file.
